The present invention relates to a liquid crystal type dazzle-free reflection mirror, and more particularly to the reflection mirror, wherein reflectivity of light is controlled electrically utilizing an electro-optical property of the liquid crystal.
The reflection mirror according to the present invention can be utilized in rear-view mirrors for automobiles, such as a room (inside) mirror and a side (side view) mirror of an automobile.
A reflection mirror of dazzle-free type using a liquid crystal has been provided with a photo sensor around the outside of a frame body of the reflection mirror in order to detect light projected onto the reflection mirror from the rear side thereof.
This structure, however, has a disadvantage in that not only the light projected directly onto the reflection mirror but also the light projected from a lateral direction are detected. Thus the dazzlement preventing function may be unnecessarily performed when light is laterally projected onto the mirror.
In order to eliminate the disadvantage, another structure is considered where a photo sensor is installed within the frame body of the reflection mirror so as to directly detect only the light transmitted through the liquid crystal and a window of a reflection layer formed on one end surface of the liquid crystal.
This structure also has disadvantages in that the position adjustment to install the photo sensor is difficult and the window on the reflection layer produces partial lack of the reflected image resulting in an unclear image.
Moreover, the liquid crystal type reflection mirror requires an undesirably long period of time to be driven into an operative condition under the cold state where the liquid crystal must be heated.